1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical filter such as a color filter, and to a liquid-crystal display device comprising it.
2. Related Art
An optical filter is a member having a function of absorbing light having a specific wavelength and transmitting light having a wavelength except it, and is used in various optical devices such as display devices. For example, in a full-color liquid-crystal display device, a color filter is used for displaying a color image by combination of light of three primary colors of red, blue and green. Many optical filters such as color filters are so constituted as to have a light-transmitting region of transmitting light having a predetermined wavelength and a light-blocking shielding region of blocking out such light as disposed in a predetermined pattern. In the thus-constituted optical filter, light may be diffracted or scatter at the boundary between the light-blocking region and the light-transmitting region, therefore causing a problem in that the filter performance is thereby worsened. For solving the problem, for example, proposed is a technique of obliquely crossing the corners of rectangular pixel regions (JPA No. 2005-234524).